


Glad To Be Home:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Just A Couple Of Months Series [4]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Children, Coffee, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fun Night, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Sash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Movie Night, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons, Television Watching, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Harvey was glad to be home after a tiring day, He watches his lover with their children, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Harvey was glad to be home after a tiring day, He watches his lover with their children, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!*

 

It was a busy & tiring day, Captain Nash Bridges, Lieutenant Joe Dominguez, & Inspector Harvey Leek were on the verge of collapsing, cause they had no sleep in a week, cause of the tough case, they were working on. Also, They were afraid that their tempers would get the best of them, & it would ruin the atmosphere, They were having break time at the SIU, before they head for home that night.

 

Meanwhile, Inspector Evan Cortez-Leek was enjoying his leave from the SIU, & spending time with his children, Their son, Jerry Leek, who was 4 years old, & their daughter, Josephine Cortez-Leek, who was 9 months old. Their Adorable Child pulled on his pants leg, & smiled, as he looked up at him with those eyes, that resembles his father's. Which is his favorite part of his husband.

 

"May I help you, Sir ?", The Handsome Inspector asked the child with a smile, "Papa, I am thirsty, May I have some juice please ?", & gave him those "puppy dog" eyes, he knew that he couldn't say "no" to, Evan said, "Sure, Buddy, Let's get you a drink, & then we'll play with your sister, Then, We will make dinner, okay ?", "Okay", Jerry said, as they went to do just that.

 

In the **_Break Room_** of the SIU, The three members of the team were talking about the bad turn the case took. "I just can't believe that the case ended up being in a shootout", The Computer Genius said, as they were munching on a doughnut,  & sipping on some coffee. "Bubba, We tried to defuse the situation, Sometimes, We win, & sometimes, we lose". Joe agreed, & the latino cop said this, trying to make his friend feel better. "Nashman's right, Harv, You take the good with the bad, Work & roll with it, It's the only way", Harvey said, "Yeah, It will get better, Right, Guys ?", Nash & Joe both nodded in agreement.

 

"Let's get the hell out of here, Huh ?", The Handsome Captain said, "Yeah, Let's spend it with our love ones", Harvey added, & tbey shut down everything, & locked everything up, & they headed for home."Daddy !", Jerry exclaimed, as he ran to hug his father, & the computer geek relished in it, enjoying these times, & not taking it for granted, & enjoy his life a little bit more.

 

Evan came out, with their baby girl, who also was smiling, Harvey was glad to see that his family was in a great mood, Even if he is not, "How was your day ?", The Young Cop asked his lover, & husband. He was concerned about him, & hopes that he could finally relax, & not stress out so much. "It sucked", "Dada !", Josephine exclaimed happily, Both men were emotional, "Now, It's better", He took their child from Evan, & kissed her on the cheek, Jerry was just happy, cause his daddies were. "Can we watch a movie now ?", "Yeah, Buddy", Harveysaid, "It's Family Night, Let's do it", & they went into their living room, so they can spend time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
